Vain
by tragedi origami
Summary: He just want to be kind. Humanized AU/T/Angst&Tragedy/Splendid x Flippy, slightly Flippy x Flaky/Chara!Death


**I'm thirsty for another fanfic, so I created another HTF fanfic. and I can't think another fanfic that can cheer someone up, because I think it would end being crisp jokes. but hey, angst isn't that bad, isn't it? by the way, I can't think any other genre besides angst ok. please bear with me. XD  
**

**...and I feel like I was writing my own diary in the internet.**

**and so sorry for the false grammar and stuff!**

**LOLZ XD happy reading, then! hope you enjoy!~ **

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends © Kenn Navarro**

**I do not own anything!**

**Angst/Tragedy/AU**

**Written all in Third Person's PoV. Unbetaed.**

* * *

**I always wanted to be kind,**

**I have friends that I wanted to protect,**

**but in the same time I have 'friends' that I wanted to kill. Actually, I don't hate them, but someone just had the moments to piss me off.**

**But it wasn't me that doing all the chaos.**

**It was my **alter ego**.**

* * *

Flippy walks slowly towards Splendid. His legs wobbled, his features was messed up. Despite his left arm was injured badly, he still insist of walking. Splendid take a look on Flippy's face, which was not showing any sign of getting conscious. Splendid didn't know what to do, but he still holding a loaded gun, ready to shoot at any sudden movements.

Splendid know Flippy had killed many of his friends today. But he _knew_ that Flippy wasn't the one doing it.

..But he was the one remained alive.

_But_ being his best friend, Splendid know that was not the right thing to do. He believe that he could do something to bring Flippy back to his normal self without using any weapons. He know it.

Splendid was immobile. He trembled like crazy, afraid that anything might happen to him, afraid that anything might happen to _Flippy_.

Nonetheless, Flippy keep walking towards Splendid who's slowly backing away.

* * *

**Flaky.**

**You were the nicest person I've met in my life. You never consider anyone as your enemy. You even consider me, _a monster, _a friend. An ally. I actually liked your attitude. I want to say I'm sorry, but my alter ego won't allow it, that's for sure. And now, I have the chance to say sorry to you.**

I'm sorry**.**

**I always caused trouble to you, even making you paranoid of me. I'm sorry for that, I know why you always gets scared whenever I'm around. Hey, do you remember when I told you I would find a cure for my trauma?**

**And now I've found it..**

**_Death._  
**

* * *

Flippy continued to walks towards his best friend, as if insisting to tell Splendid something. Flippy forced his limp legs to go forward, forward, and forward, until the man in blue in front of him stopped backing away. Flippy looks up, smile plastered in his bloodied and injured face. His eyes glowing bright yellow.

And Splendid believe that Flippy is struggling to communicate with him with his controlled body. Splendid slowly stopped his track, caused Flippy's eyes widen in surprise and tensed Splendid. Splendid didn't do anything. He would do anything to help his friend, even though it's endanger his life. But, as long as it's for Flippy, he would do anything. _Anything._

Flippy slowly approached Splendid's ears, whispered something that shocked Splendid.

Splendid stared at Flippy, not believing what was he just heard. But Flippy seems to ignore his shocked expression, he positioned himself on his knees.

Splendid trembled, didn't know what to do. Now he really meant it. Splendid hesitated for a few minutes, then decided to do it. Flippy, as a not-official-clairvoyant knew well what Splendid thinks from his facial expression, and his mouth curled upwards.

* * *

**Splendid.**

**He have been kind to me since we first met, and ended up being my best friend. Well, we _are _heroes, aren't we? Shouldn't every heroes getting along? I mean, I love everyone, but heroes—any kind of heroes _are_ friends, aren't they? A special one than the others. Am I right? Well, not everyone agree, though.**

**We always do stuff together. From playing, cooking, sleeping, even partner in crime. He has an alter ego too. So don't ask why I and him so close, not to mention our friendship.**

**Honestly, I like him. He understands me. He knows if something was wrong. He was like clairvoyant to me. _My_ clairvoyant. He always helped me when I'm in sorta problems, while I stubbornly refuse his helps, and which he stubbornly insists helping me.**

**Yeah, that was what I like from him. Unlike the others, they will just piss me off, just like Mime do when I'm being the librarian in a library. Lifty and Shifty in their crime mission, et cetera.**

**But that doesn't matter _now_, right?**

**Because we're best friend until the end, aren't we?**

_**Splendid?**_

* * *

And so Flippy closed his eyes, felt happiness enveloped him. A pure happiness. Happy that he accomplished his objective to be a kind person. Happy that he stopped himself for killing people. Happy that there'll be no more victim of his. Happy that...

...Splendid _will_ be happy after this...

..At least that's what Flippy thinks.

Even though Flippy didn't directly said goodbye to Splendid, Splendid got the message. He was _his_ clairvoyant, after all.

And with that, Splendid tightened his grip on the gun. He slowly approached the lying figure on the ground, blood everywhere. And this was his turn to wobbly walks towards Flippy. Splendid sat on his knees, with gun in his lap.

Splendid didn't shed any tears. However, he only muttered something,

raised the gun to his side of the head,

and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**"I'm not going to leave you alone."**

* * *

**mind to review? ;3**


End file.
